


Blinded By Faith

by lj_todd



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Crush, F/M, Girl!Alex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, always-a-girl-Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning who the solider truly was, knowing she was the Chosen One, that she was the Saviour, William began looking at Alex Lannon differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By Faith

After learning who the solider truly was, knowing she was the Chosen One, that she was the Saviour, William began looking at Alex Lannon differently.

She was no longer the girl who stood between him and Claire.

She was no longer the soldier who shadowed his intended's every move.

She was so much more than that.

She was everything.

Alex Lannon was suddenly the most important and most beautiful woman in all of Vega. In all the world.

And William wanted nothing more than to kneel before her, to have her praise him, to have her smile at him the way she smiled at Claire. He wanted her to look at him and see an ally. Someone she could rely upon. He wanted her to love him. No matter how she chose to love him he wanted it.

Where once he fantasized about a life with Claire now he found he was fantasizing about a life with Alex instead.

He daydreamt of serving her, of helping to fulfill her destiny, of watching her aid Gabriel in turning the world into the Eden it had always been meant to be. He imagined Alex realizing how special, how important, he was and falling in love with him. He fantasized about her smiling at him, holding his hand, kissing him. And it wasn't long before those innocent fantasies turned to the sort that, when he recalled them later, brought a blush to his face.

Alex was the hope for a bright and better future. She deserved better from him than perverse thoughts and desires.

So he watched and waited.

The day he walked into his father's office, seeing Alex standing there, back straight as an arrow, hair tied up, eyes bright as the sky, looking every bit as beautiful as she had that night in the bunker he couldn't help but kneel to her. Even his father's chastisement meant nothing in her presence. Learning she'd been reassigned to House Whele's security detail made his heart leap. Now he had a reason to be around her. Now he could truly get to know her.

Walking through the market with her he tried not to feel like a giddy schoolboy.

"I apologize for my father," he said, with what he hoped to be a charming smile. Seeing how, even here, Alex was a soldier. She kept checking the crowd, checking for threats, for dangers, to him. It should have been the other way around. He, and his guards, should have been protecting her. "He's a narcissist of the highest order. What did you both talk about?"

Alex looked at him and gave a tiny grin. "He warned me about the pitfalls of fame."

He found that amusing and was about to tell her as much but his duty as Principate called and, as he showed generosity and kindness to those less then him he saw Alex's surprise. As they continued to walk Alex gave voice to her surprise.

"I didn't know you did that."

He smiled at her. "Well House Whele isn't quite the big, bad wolf Lord Riesen makes us out to be."

Alex huffed faintly. Not a laugh, oh how William would have loved to hear her laugh, but it was so close.

"Your father's idea," she asked and William almost laughed at the absurdity of that.

"No. Charity's not his strong suit."

They continued to walk and William decided to take the chance and be bold.

"Alex," he started, earning a surprised look from her which had him thinking perhaps being bold had not been a wise decision. "Can...Can I call you Alex?"

She nodded slightly. "Sure."

Again his heart leapt.

"I...I can only imagine what it must be like," he said, smiling at her. "To walk in your shoes. The...umm...the burden that's been placed upon you." She gave him this odd look. One that he couldn't read. "If you ever want to talk to anyone, about anything at all, I'm here. And I've always been here. Waiting to be of service to you."

Alex's expression was still unreadable but she nodded and he hoped she might heed his words. That she might come to him. Talk to him.

She shadowed him the rest of the day before she left to return to the Archangels Corps barracks. When he heard about the attack, about Gabriel's higher angel going after Alex, he nearly panicked. Meeting with Gabriel had not put his panic, his fear, to rest. Checking on Claire didn't either. His intended told him she was fairly confident that Alex and left and wouldn't be returning. And while part of him hoped, prayed, that she was out there, finding her way to her true destiny, he was afraid.

What if she was hurt? What if she died?

He spent hours before the altar, praying, asking Gabriel to keep Alex from harm. To bring her back to Vega so that he could keep an eye on her.

His prayers were answered.

Alex was back in Vega, safe and sound, though she looked more world weary.

_I can fix that,_ he thought as he watched her one afternoon while out in the market. Alex was standing with another of the other Archangel Corps members assigned to House Whele. _I can make her..._

His thoughts faded as Alex suddenly laughed.

Truly laughed.

The other soldier had said something, grinning, and Alex had smiled, bright and warm, before she laughed. The sound like soft bells. Like the most beautiful music. The glow of her amusement lighting up her entire face. Like a beacon of hope.

He had wanted nothing more than to know what to say or what to do that would make her laugh like that for him.

But then Michael had walked through the crowd and Alex's laughter had quickly faded. Her smile going with it. Gone was the vibrant woman, the Chosen One, the Saviour, and returned was the soldier, awaiting her orders. But William saw the way she watched Michael, tracking his movements. He couldn't read her expression, it was too closed off and he did not know her well enough, yet, to even get a hint of what she was thinking or feeling but he thought she might be wary.

The way she watched Michael was like how an animal watched an approaching predator.

And when Michael stepped up to her, hand lightly, briefly, touching her arm, William saw how she tensed. How she jerked away slightly.

_You don't deserve to touch her,_ he wanted to shout, wanted to push Michael away from her. _She deserves better! She wants better, can't you see?! She deserves Gabriel! She should be with Gabriel! Not you!_

But he held his silence.

Alex didn't need his outburst. She didn't need him to make a fool of himself.

And he couldn't very well jeopardize his position within the city.

Not only would he lose any chance of ever seeing or speaking with Alex again but Gabriel would be furious.

So he bit his tongue and kept quiet.

Knowing that soon enough Alex would find her way to her true path. 

She would find her way to Gabriel and her true destiny.

And he would get to walk beside her and bask in her glory as she brought humanity to its fate.


End file.
